1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser head for a receptacle for a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispenser heads generally comprise a manual bearing face for actuating delivery means for delivering the liquid, and an ejection nozzle provided with an internal evacuation duct that is suitable for being fed by said delivery means via a connection element that may or may not be removable.
However, nozzles for conventional heads do not enable the liquid to be conveyed to a precise zone without resulting in significant losses.
Furthermore, after dispensing, nozzles always contain left-over liquid which thus remains in contact with the ambient air until the next dispensing sequence, and which is thus capable of becoming degraded or contaminated before its turn arrives to be dispensed.
Although caps designed to close nozzles already exist, using them is unsatisfactory because they are small, often causing them to be lost and/or go unnoticed when they are in place.
GB 1 206 792 (SPERRY RAND CORPORATION) describes a dispenser head for a receptacle for a liquid. The head comprises a manual bearing face for actuating delivery means for delivering the liquid, the means being constituted in this case by a valve and an ejection nozzle provided with an internal evacuation duct.
The nozzle is constituted by a hollow rod that is slightly inclined towards the receptacle. However, means are not provided to close said nozzle.